


Fair Play

by lamardeuse



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be James' boss at work, but he was damned if he was going to do anything to make James feel like the junior officer when they were like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lewis Week of Love at the lewis_challenge community on LJ.
> 
> Thanks to bkwyrm for the suggestion of the mirror. :)

Robbie looked the mirror and didn't recognise the man he saw.

He was flushed and panting, and there was a long, pale arm across his chest, the fingers digging into his ribs.  Robbie looked down at that rather than at his own face; it was easier.

“Sure?” James asked, and Robbie's own fingers clenched around the sink. His legs were trembling; he locked his knees and they stilled.

He nodded. “Yeah,” he rasped, trying to sound like he meant it.

Suddenly the arm was gone, along with the warmth against his back and lower down. Robbie felt chilled. “No,” James said, shaking his head. “You're not.”

“James, for God's sake,” Robbie breathed. “Of course I'm a little – but that’s natural, isn’t it?”

The mirror had been James' idea, because Lewis was too bloody old for acrobatics, and James had insisted on seeing his face. He said he wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting him, but Robbie had done his research, and he knew damn well it would hurt at least a little the first time. No, James was really looking for a way out of this, because he thought Robbie didn’t want it.

What did it matter if he did, though? After all, it was only fair; James had let Robbie do it to him, and now it was his turn. He might be James' boss at work, but he was damned if he was going to do anything to make James feel like the junior officer when they were like this. It wouldn't be right.

“Look,” James said, leaning his forehead against Robbie's shoulder briefly, “this isn’t an obligation, or a requirement.”

“I know that,” Robbie growled. “Stop being careful with me just because I haven’t done this before.”

“That’s the best time to be careful, I’ve found.” James buried his face in Robbie’s neck. “Let’s just – not.”

Robbie reached up and stroked his hand over James’ hair. “You enjoy it.”

James raised his head, meeting Robbie’s gaze in the mirror. “I do, with you. Very much.”

Robbie flushed a little at the compliment. “And you like it the other way.”

“With women. I’ve never – with a man.”

“But if I were – experienced – you’d want it with me.”

James’ face went perfectly still. “Yeah,” he admitted finally, the word sounding like it had been pulled from him.

Robbie nodded once. “Then make me experienced. Make me want it.”

James barked a nervous laugh. “No pressure.”

“Well, not bloody yet,” Robbie countered, wriggling his arse against James’ groin, and James burst into giggles.

“That’s better,” Robbie said, smiling. “This is supposed to be fun, lad, eh?”

“So I’ve heard,” James said, leaning in to kiss Robbie’s cheek. Robbie turned in his arms so that they could kiss properly.

“That gives me an idea,” James said. He reached for the tube of lube, then slid to his knees.

“I don’t know if that’s, erm –” Robbie began. Although James had taken time to get him warmed up in the shower, Robbie had lost most of his earlier enthusiasm in anticipation of the main event.

James nuzzled his bare hip, and Robbie shivered. “O ye of little faith,” James murmured.

“Don't start th– oh,” Robbie said, because James was now nosing at his balls, and that was – fine, perhaps all was not lost.

“Can you spread your legs a little?” Robbie obeyed, and James popped the cap on the lube. Robbie closed his eyes and leaned back against the sink. His cock was starting to fill again, James now tonguing softly down the length, and okay, that was his hand –

James hummed around the head of Robbie's cock, and Robbie groaned and opened his eyes again just as James' finger slipped inside him.

“Christ,” Robbie gusted, the pleasure in front distracting him from the sensation behind. It felt odd, but it wasn't painful; odd to think that he was standing naked in his loo with James kneeling before him sticking a finger up his bum. Not something he would have ever imagined when Robbie had first met him at the airport all those years ago.

The finger was moving now, in and out, gently thrusting, which made Robbie think about what would happen later, and he couldn't help clenching around it. And then he felt heat burst low in his gut, and oh, _fuck_ , what was that?

“James,” Robbie breathed. He was hard now, and when he looked down he saw James looking up as he swallowed him down. The finger sort of – wriggled about in place, and Robbie gasped. “Oh.”

James’ finger withdrew, and just as Robbie was about to protest, he felt the pressure returning. Must be two fingers this time, and while it still didn't hurt, it was more uncomfortable.

And then James crooked his fingers, and Robbie's knees nearly buckled.

His white-knuckled grip on the sink behind him was the only thing that saved his shredded dignity. So that was the prostate all the youngsters talked about, then.

When he could trust himself not to fall over, he tried canting his hips, and the tips of James' fingers skidded against that spot inside him.

Suddenly all the air left the room. “God,” Robbie gasped. “That's –”

James was sucking him in earnest now, and after an awkward start, they found a rhythm, James moving to accommodate Robbie's small, jerky thrusts. The fingers were feeling less odd by the second, and Robbie threw his head back as the pleasure hit him full on.

It rapidly got to be almost too much, and Robbie unclenched his hand from the sink to brush numb, shaking fingers over James' hair. James got the hint and pulled off immediately, looking up at him with lust-drunk eyes.

Robbie held his gaze for a long moment, then nodded. James drew away from him, rising to his feet, and Robbie turned back toward the mirror.

He kept his eyes open this time, watching his own face as James ripped the condom package with his teeth and hastily prepared himself. He stared into his own eyes as James pressed up against him again, warm and alive and so damned beautiful, his breath caressing Robbie's ear as he guided himself inside.

Robbie fought to keep his expression neutral – the pain wasn't that bad, God knew he'd had worse – but then he looked at James’ reflection in the mirror.

James looked like he was the one being split open. His lips were slightly parted, the lower one trembling, and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, the rise of his cheekbones, the tip of his nose. He looked wrecked, shattered, and so lovely Robbie couldn’t have turned away from him, from this, if his life depended on it.

Suddenly desperate to be closer, Robbie reached back and tugged on James’ hip. Thrown off-balance, James stumbled a little and inadvertently drove himself deeper.

“Fucking hell,” Robbie gasped, his back arching, the back of his head pressing to James’ shoulder.

“Are you okay? Am I –”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon –” Robbie urged, hand still gripping James’ hip, trying to get him to _move,_ Christ –

James lowered his head and bit down on the juncture of Robbie’s neck and shoulder. His hips slammed forward, and Robbie saw sparks. James’ arm wrapped round his chest again, a band of iron keeping him anchored as he began to move. Robbie leaned back against him, letting James in, letting him – Jesus, letting him _fuck_ him, and it was nothing that he’d ever expected, nothing he’d ever wanted, but James had made him laugh, made him love, made him _live_ again, so why should this be any different –

Already drowning in sensation, Robbie barely noticed when James wrapped a hand around his cock. Soon enough he became aware he was crying out, overwhelmed, chest heaving like a bellows. James shoved himself in deep and stayed, his thumb sliding over the head of Robbie’s cock, and that was it, Robbie fell, shouting as he came, shuddering and gasping like a drowning man reaching dry land just in time.

“Robbie,” James breathed, and Robbie opened his eyes to see James’ face in the mirror, as unguarded as he’d ever seen it. In the next moment, James had closed his eyes and turned his face to kiss Robbie’s hair, his ear, his jaw, kisses that almost felt like a benediction, if he still believed in such things.

“Shhh, love,” Robbie soothed, reaching up and back to caress his face. “You’re all right.”

James’ reflection smiled at Robbie’s in the mirror, his eyes suspiciously bright, and Robbie’s reflection smiled back, saying _I’m all right too_.

And they were.


End file.
